


Let's Do the Time Warp

by kenim



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenim/pseuds/kenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Flash hears of Leonard Snart's supposed death in various ways, and when the potential to bring him back arises, they plan to do just that. </p>
<p>Pairings are going to be basically all over the place. Definitely Killerwave, maybe Coldflash, platonic Coldwave, etc. etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Your turn,” Caitlin smiled, opening the door to the room Mick had locked himself away in. He sat on the corner of the bed, a tight t-shirt hugged his muscles and his hands were clenched into fists. He and the rest of the Legends crew had arrived back in 2016 not long ago, though several months after their initial departure. After their last run-in with the Time Lords and Gideon being put out-of-service, or at least out of a medical service, they’d decided to flee to get the medical help they needed. And who better for the job than Caitlin Snow and Henry Allen.

 

“I’m fine.” Mick grumbled, tucking one fist into the pocket of his jeans, his gaze not lifting from his lap. “Go help the others.”

 

“I did.” Caitlin said in turn, closing the door behind her and crossing the room to where Mick sat on the bed. It lowered slightly under the addition of her weight. Mick didn’t look at her. Not until she reached out a pale, cold hand and wrapped it around his. “Mick, I’m sorry about Leonard.”

 

He pulled his hand away, glowering at her. “I don’t want your pity.”

 

“You know, you’re allowed to not be a stoic asshole right this moment.” She snapped back, her gaze unwavering as Mick’s eyes met hers. 

 

After several moments his expression softened, and he turned away again, though his hand reached out for Caitlin’s. “Do you want to talk about it?” Mick shook his head, closing his eyes. “Do you want to be alone?” Again Mick shook his head, his grip on Caitlin’s hand tightening. She felt something pressed between their palms, and she removed her hand slowly. A small ring sat balanced in her hand, and without needing to ask she knew it was something of significance for Mick. That letting her see it was some way of him communicating his heartache. She placed her hand, and the ring, back in Mick’s and rest her head gently on his shoulder.

 

His shoulders sagged, as though he’d been carrying the weight of this for far too long. He’d been keeping it together for his Team, but now he didn’t have to. Now he could just feel.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara noticed him starring expectantly at the door, a smug grin on his face. He wasn’t in costume, everyone here knew Barry Allen was the Flash, but he still stood with his fists on his hips and his eyes glinting mischievously. The other Legends were taking turns glancing at him, though he paid them no mind. Mick looked like he was going to approach, thought better of it, and walked away. “There you go,” Caitlin offered, finishing off the last of a stitch in Sara’s arm that the Doctor had insisted was needed immediately.

They had come here for medical help after Gideon’s med-bay went offline. They were all glad for a moment of fresh air before launching another attack on Vandal Savage, but suddenly Sara thought she’d rather face the immortal instead of approach Barry, who’s smile was fading. “He’s not coming, Barry.” Sara offered softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Barry sighed, threading his fingers together. “Why not? Doesn’t want to hear me brag about how I was right?”

“Barry…” His face fell at the tone of her voice, his smile disappearing. “Leonard is… Gone. He…” She felt her own voice choking and forced herself to continue. “He died. Saving all of us.”

He jumped away from Sara’s touch, shaking his head. “No. No you’re wrong. He’s fine. He’s going to walk in here. This is some cruel joke. He can’t be dead. He’s Leonard Snart. He’s Captain Cold. He doesn’t… He doesn’t die.” 

“He wouldn’t have, but he had to save all of our asses.” Sara offered lightly, watching as Barry’s thin frame fell against the wall.

“I never even got to tell him I told you so.” Barry smiled, holding back tears. “How dare he go off and do the right thing and not even come back and let me gloat.” His voice was strained with un-shed tears.

“Why do you care so much? It’s not like you and Leonard were exactly friends.”

“No, but… I saw myself in him, I guess. What I could have been, if I didn’t have my family.” His gaze flicked to the West’s, Joe was talking with Dr. Stein and Iris was laughing at something Ray had said, though his appearance was altogether somber. “No one thinks that I would have been, but do you think Snart grew up thinking he’d be the evil villain of Central City?” Barry was talking to himself now, but Sara still listened to him intently. “I wanted to prove to him, to myself, that it didn’t matter how late it seemed. Change is always possible. You don’t have to be anyone you don’t want to be.”

Sara crossed her arms, looking up at Barry. “Well you were right, you know. Leonard is a hero.”

Barry smiled, wiping at his eyes. “I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I want to take some X-rays.” Caitlin told Mick after some time had passed, he looked as though he had words of protest on his lips, but followed her anyway. He sat on the bench of the machine, watching Caitlin as she hurried over to her computer. “Do you have any metal on you? Or, um, in you? Like a metal plate or anything?”

“Just this.” Mick held out the small ring.

“Here, I’ll put it over with the heat gun.” Cisco stated half-apprehensively, though also with a smug expression on his face. He watched as Mick spun the thing through his fingers once again, then slowly held it out. “Don’t worry, it’ll be safe-” 

He was vibe-ing. He had done it enough to recognize it before the scene even came into place.

The world around him came into a delirious focus. It was dark, and ice cold. So cold it was hard for Cisco to breathe, he choked on the air as he turned around, colours spinning past him. “Cisco?” The voice was deep, gravelly and familiar, despite the sound of panic etched within it. And the confusion of hearing it speak his actual name.

“Snart?” Cisco called back, voice hoarse as he spun around. Leonard Snart stood not far off, looking as though he’d just arrived from the depths of hell. His face was scratched and burned, his clothes tattered and torn and his arms encased in solid ice. Snart’s mouth opened, obviously about to yell something else, but as quickly as the vision had come it disappeared.

The ring clattered to the floor. “Watch it.” Mick snapped.

“Did you just vibe?” Barry asked, crossing the room.

“Yeah.”

“You only vibe for meta-humans.”

“I know.”

“What does that mean?” Mick grunted from where he sat, having scooped up his ring and given it to Caitlin to hold instead.

Cisco looked away from Barry, his eyes wild and confused. “It means that Snart is alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything to say except thanks for reading!


End file.
